sakuramemosfandomcom-20200214-history
Anime Titles:
# *[http://sakuramemos.wikia.com/wiki/009-1 009-1] *[http://sakuramemos.wikia.com/wiki/07-Ghost 07-Ghost] *[http://sakuramemos.wikia.com/wiki/1%2B2%3DParadise 1+2=Paradise ]'''[Adult Content-Text only]''' *10 Tokyo Warriors *[http://sakuramemos.wikia.com/wiki/11_Eyes 11 Eyes] *[http://sakuramemos.wikia.com/wiki/15_Bish%C5%8Djo_Hy%C5%8Dry%C5%ABki 15 Bishōjo Hyōryūki] '''[Adult Content-Text only]''' *[http://sakuramemos.wikia.com/wiki/2112:_The_Birth_of_Doraemon 2112: The Birth of Doraemon] *[http://sakuramemos.wikia.com/wiki/30,000_Miles_Under_the_Sea 30,000 Miles Under the Sea] *[http://sakuramemos.wikia.com/wiki/3x3_Eyes 3x3 Eyes] *[http://sakuramemos.wikia.com/wiki/3x3_Eyes_Seima_Densetsu 3x3 Eyes Seima Densetsu] *[http://sakuramemos.wikia.com/wiki/5_Centimeters_Per_Second 5 Centimeters Per Second] *6 Angels *8 Man After *[http://sakuramemos.wikia.com/wiki/80_Days_Around_the_World_With_Willy_Fog 80 Days Around the World With Willy Fog] *[http://sakuramemos.wikia.com/wiki/801_T.T.S._Airbats 801 T.T.S. Airbats] A Aa Megami-sama: Tatakau Tsubasa Adieu Galaxy Express 999 Adventures of Kotetsu After War Gundam X Ah! My Goddess Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy Ah! My Goddess: The Movie Ai no Kusabi (Yaoi) '''[Adult Content-Text Only]''' Akira Alive - Saishū Shinka teki Shōnen All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku Angel Links Angelic Layer Angel's Feather (Shounen Ai) Animatrix Arjuna B Baccano! Bakemonogatari Bakugan Battle Brawlers Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto Basilisk Batman: Gotham Knight Be Forever Yamato Berserk Betterman Black Blood Brothers Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody Bleach: The Sealed Sword Frenzy Blood+ Blue Gender Blue Seed Blue Seed Beyond Bomberman Jetters Boys Be... Buso Renkin C Capricorn Case Closed Castle in the Sky Ceres, Celestial Legend Chaos;HEAd Chrono Crusade Clannad Clannad After Story Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 Countdown: Akira Saga '''[Adult Content-Text Only]''' Cutey Honey Cutie Honey (live-action movie) D D.C. ~Da Capo~ D.Gray-man D.N.Angel Daa! Daa! Daa! Daphne in the Brilliant Blue Dark Myth Darker than BLACK Darker Than Black: Ryūsei no Gemini (TV) Darker than Black - Kuro no Keiyakusha: Gaiden Dead Leaves Death Note (live-action movie) Death Note Death Note: The Last Name (live-action movie) Demon City Shinjuku Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure: Bokura no War Game Digimon Frontier Digimon Tamers Digimon: Data Squad Digimon: The Golden Digimentals (movie) Digimon: The Movie Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King Doraemon: Nobita's Animal Planet Doraemon: Nobita's Fantastical Three Musketeers Doraemon: Nobita's Version of Saiyuki Dragon Ball Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy Dragon Ball Kai Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Z Special 2: The History of Trunks Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins (live-action movie) Den-noh Coil Descendants of Darkness (Yaoi) Destiny of the Shrine Maiden Dvine[LUV] '''[Adult Content-Text Only]''' Dragon Pink '''[Adult Content-Text Only]''' Devil Lady (Yuri) Devil Hunter Yohko Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia Divergence Eve Dirty Pair Flash Devil May Cry Detective Loki E Ef - a tale of memories Elfen Lied El Hazard - The Magnificent World Ergo Proxy E's Otherwise Eureka Seven F Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals Flint, The Time Detective Fujimi Orchestra (Yaoi) Flame of Recca Final Yamato G Galerians Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo Gantz Getbackers Ghost Hunt Gintama Green Green Thirteen: Erolutions '''[Adult Content-Text Only]''' H H2O ~Footprints in the Sand~ Hack//Intermezzo Hack//SIGN Hatenkō Yugi Hunter X Hunter I Inuyasha Meguri Au Mae no Unmei Koiuta Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time Imma Youjo: The Erotic Temptress (Adult Content-Text Only) J JoJo's Bizarre Adventure JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood K Kaiba Kamichu! Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne Kashimashi - Girl Meets Girl(Shoujo Ai) Kaze no Stigma Koihime†Musō (Shoujo Ai) Kyōran Kazoku Nikki L La Blue Girl '''[Adult Content-Text Only]''' La Blue Girl Returns '''[Adult Content-Text Only]''' Le Chevalier D'Eon Loveless (Shounen Ai, Shoujo Ai) M Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful Makai Senki Disgaea Martian Successor Nadesico MeiKing '''[Adult Content-Text Only]''' Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Melody of Oblivion Mushrambo My-Otome N Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel O One Piece: Omatsuri Danshaku to Himitsu no Shima P Paprika Photon: The Idiot Adventures Planetes (TV) Pokemon - Jirachi Wish Maker Pokemon Heroes - Latias & Latios Puppet Princess Q R R.O.D -The TV- RahXephon Re: Cutie Honey Rental Magica RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ Romance is in the Flash of the Sword II '''[Adult Content-Text Only] ''' Rumiko Takahashi Anthology S Saber Marionette J Saber Marionette J to X Sailor Moon SuperS Saiyuki School Days Sex Warrior Pudding '''[Adult Content-Text Only]''' Shakugan no Shana Sexy Magical Girl '''[Adult Content-Text Only]''' Shaman King Shuffle! Sorcerer Hunters Star Blazers: The Bolar Wars Stellvia Sukisho (Shounen Ai) T Tenchi in Tokyo Tenchi Muyo Movie 1: Tenchi in Love Tenchi Muyo Movie 3: Tenchi Forever Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki Tenchi Muyo! The Night Before The Carnival Tenchi Universe Tokyo Mew Mew Trinity Blood Tokyo Babylon (Shounen Ai) Tokyo Babylon 2 (Shounen Ai) Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations Touka Gettan (Shoujo Ai) U Umineko no Naku Koro ni Utawarerumono V Vampire Hunter D Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust Video Girl Ai W Wind: A Breath of Heart Witchblade X Y Z